Outdaughtered
by Slay You Down
Summary: This is a short story based around the show Outdaughtered with a few extra twists. Roman is an assistant football coach with aspirations of becoming a head coach with a college team. Will his kindness to one of his students ruin that dream? Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, and Paige will be making appearances. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**_4252 Whistling CT; Buford, GA…The Reigns Household_**

* * *

The sunbeam was hitting the purple and grey blanket and Diosa's eyes slowly opened. She heard Roman breathing softly beside her, his beard tickling her shoulder. Diosa shifted her body and felt Roman's arm move across her. His touch heated Diosa's skin and she turned to him. Roman looks into Diosa's eyes and kisses her hard. Diosa's nipples stiffen and she feels his fingers teasing them before he ducks under the covers to suck and nip. Doisa runs her hands through his raven very long and soft hair, murmuring. "Wait." Diosa moaned and Roman sighed. "What?"

Diosa turned within Roman's arm and checked their digital cam of their four-year-old daughter, Blake's bedroom. "I want to make sure she is still sleeping."

Seeing that Blake was fast asleep snuggling her pink teddy bear. Roman resumed his lusty ways by Diosa's hips moving to his body as she started to roll against him. Roman's hardness sprung alive against her thighs and Diosa moved her legs to capture and hold Roman.

Diosa's back arches in as he feels her nipples and traces his tongue along her body to her fevered womanhood. Roman parts her lips and his tongue slides to her hard clit. Roman teases with flicks then sucks as Diosa moans. His tongue probes deep and he feels her juices run. Diosa's hips start to buck as she squeezes his head between her thighs and feel the wetness dripping down into her ass. Roman comes up again sharing her taste.

Roman positions his hips between her legs and drives his hard cock into her aching womanhood. They find their rhythm and Diosa looks at Roman as he sucks her nipple. Roman groans and withdraws to Diosa's protest. Roman adjust her hips so that his cock is tapping her ass. Roman takes her legs and easily slide them over his shoulders as he raises on his knees. Diosa lifts her hips slightly and Roman starts to fill her with his head. Holding Diosa's legs as he relaxes, he slowly pulsates until she has all of him.

Roman looks at her as they meet slow and deep, Roman's balls slapping against her. She finds her clit and starts to rub hard and fast as Roman thrust into her warm, tight ass. Diosa's other hand traces the grooves of his chest. Diosa starts to tighten as she begins to feel the first waves of her orgasm hit. Roman feels her body tense and pushes her legs back further as he lets his heat fill her ass with a hard grunt. Diosa feels full and sated as Roman releases his cock and pulls her in for another kiss.

Looking into Roman's eyes she rolls from his arms to sit on the edge of the bed. Diosa stretches and feels Roman's fingertips tracing her spine. Diosa shivers at his touch and turns to him. Leaning down her lips find Roman's luscious lips crushing them with renewed need.

Diosa's tongue searching for more. Roman moves to the edge of the bed, their lips parting as she heads to the shower. "Now that is the way to wake up in the morning." Roman smirked.

"You got lucky Blake didn't wake up, you know she is excited about going back to pre-school."

"Mmm." Roman groans.

Diosa bends to set the water she feels Roman behind her, his hands spreading her legs. Diosa's wetness coats her inner thighs. Roman drops to his knees and she can feel his tongue plunge into her womanhood as his finger finds her ass. Diosa catches herself against the shower wall. Rocking her hips onto his tongue, Diosa wants more. Roman withdraws and pushes her closer to the wall. Grabbing her hips, Roman thrust his hard shaft into her warm needy space. Holding her tight she is filled with every thrust. Diosa tightens her walls around Roman feeling all of him.

Roman's hand reaches around to open her folds, finding her clit as hard as her nipples. Roman's fingers tapping and rubbing as Diosa moans louder. Her hips rolling wanting him deeper. Roman's tip hits and the first burst grabs Diosa. Her womanhood tightens and explodes, she shudders and screams. Leaning against the shower marble wall trying to catch her breath.

Roman grabs her in a turn and pushes her into the warmth of the water. His cock hard in her hand, Diosa watches him start stroking firm and slow. She wants to touch, his hand reaches to push her shoulder down and she sinks to her knees. Looking up Roman's hand bringing her head to his tip and his precum glazes her lips. Diosa greedily licks and circles the head with her lips. Roman stroking faster, Diosa reaches for his balls. Tight and heavy cradled in her hands, Roman is close. Diosa's lips push against his hand and slide down his shaft. Sucking back up from root to tip, her tongue teasing. Diosa slides and teases again feeling his rigidity as Roman releases his hot cum down her throat. Diosa's mouth surrounding him, she swallows and glides off. Pulling Diosa up, he supports her against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Their mouths meeting in slow, deep kisses.

Diosa and Roman have been married for six years and dated four years before that. Roman was hooked the moment he locked eyes with Diosa at a Jay Z concert. The two couldn't keep their eyes off of one another. The concert itself was a blur because Roman made his way to her section and they flirted with each the entire night. Roman eager to make Diosa his girlfriend, asked her out that night on the spot, he already knew this was the woman he would marry one day. Diosa accepted his invitation to dinner and a movie. They were inseparable from that day on.

Roman was the Assistant Head coach of the Georgia Tech College football team, and a professor of - Professional Issues and Ethics in Youth Development, which this course consisted of providing an intensive study and culminating discussion of contemporary problems, techniques, and ethical issues in youth development. In addition, students are introduced to the process of developing original research questions in the youth development field.

Diosa had an established and successful Realty Company and Interior Design business. Her younger sister worked for her, Kaitlyn. They were of Puerto Rican Descent. The Atlanta area was booming for new business owners. The Reigns owned a modest four bedroom and two-half bath home. And, to make things even sweeter Kaitlyn was married to Drew McIntyre, who was the defensive coach at Georgia Tech, needless to say, he and Roman were brother-in-laws and close friends. Kaitlyn and Drew had two boys, four and six.

Diosa finally regained her composure and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "You are really trying to get me pregnant." And then she smirked.

"Hell yes, I'm trying to plant my seed in you. It is the right time, Blake is four years old now, we don't want them too far apart." Roman kissed Diosa on her forehead. "I love you baby, and we both decided before we got married we wanted a somewhat big family, so if that is to happen this is the perfect time for both of us. We both love what we do." Roman lifted Diosa's chin with his index finger and kissed her passionately.

They kissed for several seconds before Roman slowly pulled his lips back. Roman looked directly into Diosa's eyes, filled with love. "Thank you for supporting me and my dreams, I know it is not easy on you being a coach's wife, but you are my rock and always push me to be the best man I can. I love you, Diosa."

Diosa cupped Roman's face, I believe in you, and I support you. One of these days you will become Head Coach somewhere, and all the late nights will be worth it, Papi."

Roman held Diosa tightly. "You and Blake are my world, and you two will always be my first priority, always."

The two kissed. Diosa pulled away. "We need to hurry before Blake wakes up, and today is your first day back to teaching, so no more play time."

Roman reluctantly let Diosa ago from his embrace. "Ahh, I know your right, but I would love to have Sandra (Diosa's Mom) watch Blake for the day, and we can continue trying for baby number two."

Diosa laughed. "Your stamina is unbelievable, not that I'm complaining, because I love it as much as you do, but we have to responsible adults now, no more of those lazy days staying in bed all day."

"You just bring it out me, mmm….You have no idea." Roman taps her ass.

* * *

 ** _A Little Later On…_**

All were dressed in the Reigns family. Blake was wearing a navy blue floral bell sleeved dress, she loved those types of dresses because she could do twirls in them, Diosa wore a beige and black Split Neck Bowknot embellished bodycon dress with flared sleeves, and Roman wore a unique blue dress shirt and it had a smart button down collar and rounded, single button cuffs, and dark blue Pirko flat front plaid linen and wool trousers.

Roman stood behind Blake and began doing her hair. And, Diosa prepared breakfast. They had a set routine. "Daddy, I can't wait to get to school, so please hurry with my hair."

Roman chuckled. "We could always get you a haircut, and that would save time."

Blake was the princess of the house, she had long raven hair that went to the middle of her back, she inherited that from both parents, but her hair had curls like Roman's.

"Nooooooooooooo…Daddy don't cut my hair, I promise I will be good."

Diosa rolled her eyes at Roman, saying don't upset Blake before school.

Roman continued to brush her hair into a high ponytail like her Mom's. He added a navy blue bow to the top. "All set."

Blake stood up in the chair and Roman leaned down to her level as Blake tightly hugged Roman by the neck. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Breakfast is ready, let's get a move on." Diosa said. She had made pancakes and bacon. And, right on cue, Sandra walked inside the house. "Mimi!" Blake squealed as she ran into her grandma's arms.

Roman sighed softly. He loved his mother-in-law, but she was a little too comfortable with just popping by all the time. Diosa laughed, she knew Roman like the back of her hand and she knew what he was thinking. Diosa wasn't mad at him, she saw nothing wrong with her Mom doing that.

"Good morning, Roman." Sandra said with a smirk.

"Morning, Sandra. I thought you would be off to work by now?" Roman had somewhat of an annoyed tone within his voice. Sandra never gave anyone a chance to miss her because she always around like it was her house. The pros and cons of having your Mother In-law in the same neighborhood.

"I would never miss my little princess Blake before her first day of school."

"You teach a class, Sandra I would think you would want a head start before the kids starting coming into your class." Roman sat down with his plate of food.

"I could say the same to you, Roman, you have taught classes too." Sandra clapped back.

Our food is getting cold. Everyone sits down to eat." Diosa insisted before Roman and Sandra began to get on each other's nerves.

Everyone began eating, and there was silence. Until Roman decided to have a little fun with Sandra.

"So, Sandra any new boyfriends we should know about?"

"Hell, no. I can do bad by myself, I don't need anyone to help me."

"Mama!" Diosa yelled looking at Blake.

All you heard from Blake was giggles. "Mimi said a bad word."

"Yes, she did." Diosa reiterated.

Oh for heaven sakes, it wasn't like a real curse word." Sandra said and then took a sip of her orange juice.

"Really….Mimi…So I can say it?" Blake giggled.

Absolutely not princess, your Mimi needs to re-read the meanings of cuss words." Roman said adamantly to Blake.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Mimi winked at Blake and that made her smile.

"Well, if you don't have a boyfriend, Sandra, Diosa and I can help you set up a profile on a dating site. You might like having some companionship." Roman felt that would be the best thing in the world for Sandra to get a boyfriend to keep her occupied.

"Diosa can you please do something with husband worrying about my dating life?" Sandra said in a miffed tone.

Roman was laughing inside, he knew she hated talking about that stuff. "I was only trying to help, Sandra."

Diosa would have kicked Roman under the table if her legs could reach his. Instead, she gave Roman an annoyed look.

"What?" I'm trying to help, Sandra." Roman said innocently.

Sandra got up from the table and went over to give Blake and Diosa big hugs goodbye. "I need to get going, but I'll see you all for dinner to hear about Blake's first day." Sandra clapped back knowing that would piss off Roman.

Roman just took it in stride. "We were planning to take Blake out for dinner tonight. Maybe you can have dinner with Kaitlyn and Drew?" Roman said smugly.

Diosa began clearing the table and placing the dishes in the Dishwasher. "Well, why can't we all go out for dinner?" Diosa smirked in Roman's direction.

"That sounds great, I'll see you all later." Sandra said as she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"Happy now?" Diosa said as she stood on her tip toes and gave Roman a peck on the lips.

"Payback is a wonderful thing." Roman chuckled as he kissed Diosa quickly on the lips.

"Whatever, we all need to get going, come on, Blake, we don't want you and Daddy being late for your first day of school."

They snapped some pictures of Blake before they left the house as Diosa got in her white Chevrolet Traverse, and Roman strapped in Blake into her high seat in his black Chevrolet Avalanche. "I'll meet you at Blake's school, love you." Roman yelled over to Diosa as they both began to drive away.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed. This will be a short story based off the show Outdaughtered, but with a few twists. Please leave a review and tell me if it is go or not? xoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_End of School Year…_**

* * *

Roman arrived back at his office from the airport. He was still in shock from his quick business meeting with Clemson University. He hadn't told Diosa he was going on this business trip, because he wasn't staying overnight, he wanted to surprise her with the news he wanted this so badly, he could taste it.

Drew walked into Roman's office. "You alright, Ro, you have been gone all day?" Drew asked.

Roman grabbed Drew by the head. "I went to Clemson University...I got it! I got it!"

"No shit, really?" Drew asked

Roman let go of Drew's face. "I'm serious, they offered me the Head Coaching job, and I get to pick all my Coordinators, so buddy get ready to come on along on the journey."

"That is fucking awesome, but why so secretive about your meeting?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Diosa. Besides, it was not a lock and I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up if I didn't get the offer." Roman went to his desk and unlocked it. He reached in the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He opened the bottle, and reached for the two glasses in the bottom drawer, and began pouring the brown liquid into each glass. He handed Drew one glass, and he raised his glass. "To the Clemson Tigers."

Roman took a big swig, but Drew didn't drink his. He had concerns. "Ro, do you really think Diosa is going to want to give up her company here and move to South Carolina?"

Roman was not worried because Diosa accepted his life aspirations of becoming a Head Coach someday, which more than likely would require a move. They discussed this before they got married, and Diosa was on board for the adventure. "No, I'm not worried, Diosa supports me and is willing to go through the moves. We call it our private adventure."

"I'm not so sure Kaitlyn will take it that well." Drew sighed.

"You and Kaitlyn never discussed the possibilities of moving?" Roman asked incredulously.

"Yeah man, we have, but I know Kaitlyn didn't expect it to happen this quickly."

"I called my parents and they are keeping Blake overnight while I'll take Diosa to the Westin Peachtree Plaza, to break the news." This was one of the most expensive hotels in their area.

Roman finished off his drink and cleaned it up in the sink. "You finished man?" Roman asked Drew.

Drew was in deep thought about Kaitlyn's reaction. "Y-Yeah."

As Roman washed Drew's glass, he turned his head slightly to look at Drew. "You okay man?"

"Y-Yeah…Just worried about the wife, I'll figure it out with her, go enjoy your celebration."

"We will all be celebrating tomorrow night." Roman boasted.

"I hope you are right man." Drew said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me, I need to get going to set up the hotel room, I have been texting Diosa about this little getaway all afternoon."

Roman patted Drew on the back that everything will be alright. And, then he was off.

* * *

 ** _The Westin Peachtree Plaza…_**

Diosa entered the dimly lit hotel room not knowing what to expect. She was wearing red business attire that had a thigh-high skirt that showed off every sexual curve. On the floor laid an arrow of rose petals which she followed back to the couch.

As Diosa walked towards the window, Roman grabbed her from behind. There was a moan and Roman placed his hand over her mouth to muffle it. Roman then whispered in her ear, "I want to make love to you." As Roman feels Diosa's body relax, he releases her and ties a blindfold on. Roman slowly unbuttoning her silk shirt as Diosa is breathing heavily. Roman removed it while leaving her bra on, then placed Diosa's hands behind her back and locking them with handcuffs. For the next couple of hours was going to be her pleasure.

Roman slid his hand between her legs, bringing them higher Roman could feel her warmth. Roman used his other hand to unzip her skirt, then he ripped it from Diosa's body leaving her in lace lingerie. She stood there as her womanhood was getting wetter and wetter at the thought of what was to come. Minutes ticked by while she stood alone, and then there was a fierce push of Roman bending her over the couch. Diosa felt Roman's hands on her ass as he guided them towards her waist, hooking into her red lacy thong and then sliding them off her, licking, sucking and biting her ass and thighs as Roman went. A loud moan escaped Diosa as Roman flicked his hot tongue across her swollen womanhood before Roman feels her shiver. Suddenly, the excitement stops.

Diosa was trying to talk, but her desire for her husband was overwhelming her. "Roman we need to talk." She could at least utter those words.

"Sshh, no talking." Roman demanded.

After a few moments, Diosa feels Champagne flowing over her ass, and then Roman was licking it off her. Roman asks, "Would you like to taste?" There was a nod and Diosa brings herself upright then kissing Roman deeply, chocolate swirling in their mouths. As they embrace Roman slides his hands on her womanhood again, this time with a vibrator. Diosa moaned as the sensation took her by surprise. Her hands were tugging desperately to break free, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. The clitoral stimulation was almost too much to bear. The assault continued and now she felt Roman's cock wedging into her crack through his pants. Shaking violently, moaning loudly the rush took over as Diosa came hard. Roman held her tight as she collapsed onto his arms. Moaning heavily Roman lays Diosa back over the couch with her ass up and Roman admires her wet dripping womanhood from behind.

Clothes removed, Roman turns Diosa around and grabs a pair of scissors from the table nearby. Running the cold blades up her stomach there was a shiver, and Roman cuts free the last item of clothing. Diosa was now standing in total nakedness.

Roman kneeled and began kissing her navel working his way down. Soft moans filled the room then one by one Roman puts her legs on his shoulders and dives into her hot moist womanhood. Diosa gasped, breathing faster, and then Roman sucks her clit as her thighs tighten and Roman kept going again. There was a shudder and Roman pulled back as her legs grasped desperately to keep them there. Diosa's impending orgasm subsides. Then Roman thrusted back in her burying his thick tongue deep into her hot wet womanhood.

Screams of pleasure resonated from her, clinching of handcuffs in the background. Roman's tongue fucks her until the inevitable happens as her thighs lock his head in place. Diosa's juices gush into Roman's mouth and he was suffocating in the folds of her womanhood. The more Diosa came the more Roman drank. "You taste so fucking, good baby."

Roman slowly released her and then she was standing. Roman lifted her blindfold and their eyes locked for the first time tonight. Diosa gave Roman a lustful smile, wanting more. Roman kisses her deeply, passionately. Diosa pleads to have the handcuffs removed but Roman just brings them to the front and reattach them. Roman eagerly places her onto the table then place her arms around his neck. Roman grabs the bottom of her ass and lifts her onto his hard throbbing cock. Diosa wrapped her legs around his waist and as she began bouncing Roman could feel her hot sugar wall juices flowing.

As Roman starts fucking her faster and her moans get louder and breathing was heavier and the sweat was rolling down their bodies. Eyes roll back and Roman can feel her womanhood tighten around his hot cock. Felt so hot she couldn't resist anymore. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy takes them both over.

Roman then turns her around and bends her over the table, pressing her tits onto the cold surface and starts fucking hard from behind. Roman wiggles his fingers onto her clit, rubbing her and fucking at the same time. It's too much to bear and with one final and powerful thrust Roman came deep inside of her. They drop onto the table trying to catch their breath. Finally, the handcuffs were removed and they kiss once more. Then she says, "it's my turn" then walks away while her ass is swaying into the bathroom.

Disoa looks into the mirror, so very satisfied. But, she knew she had a huge surprise for Roman. She picked up her gold Prada Netted Satin Pouch Crossbody bag, she lucked out with a big commission last month so she splurged on this handbag. She reached inside and grabbed a white envelope from the bag, and then she looked and held her stomach. "Now or never." And she walked out of the bathroom.

"The surprises aren't over baby." Roman said as he popped open another bottle of champagne.

"None for me." Diosa sheepishly said.

Roman frowned. "You love champagne."

"Roman I was trying to tell you something before we had our lovemaking session, that I had news for you."

Diosa handed the envelope to Roman. "Open it."

"What is this?" Roman asked nervously.

"Just open it."

Roman opened the envelope and pulled a string of Ultrasounds out. He started looking at them closely, and his mouth hung open.

"My reaction was cutier…Say something Roman." Diosa was trying to snap him back into reality.

Diosa stood next to Roman as he continued to stare at the Ultrasounds. "Baby, am I looking at this right?" Roman asked.

"Yup…Baby A…Baby B…Baby C…Baby D…Baby E." Diosa waited for a response.

Roman was shocked and happy, but he couldn't find the right words to say.

"ROMAN JOSEPH REIGNS SAY SOMETHING!"

Roman shook off his shock and he turned to Diosa and hugged her. "I'm happy, baby…I'm just in shock, I knew twins ran on both sides of our families, but."

Diosa threw her arms around Roman's neck. "That is how I felt in fog, but we are Team Reigns and can handle anything. Right?"

"Of course, baby. I guess I should feel pretty proud of myself, this happened naturally, so the little guys are more powerful than I thought." Roman chuckled and then kissed Diosa deeply. "I'm okay and I'm happy, I always wanted a big family."

"Okay, Mr. Humble." Diosa lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch."

"That is what you get for being a show-off."

Roman picked up Diosa bridle style and walked over to the sofa, and sat down with Diosa in his lap. "Before I share my good news, how far along are you?"

Diosa laid her head on Roman's shoulder. "Seven weeks."

Roman was starting to get nervous, he thought telling Diosa his news would be a celebration, but he has a bad feeling that will not be the case. "I brought you here for us to be alone and continue on our baby making mission, but I also have some great news."

Diosa began playing in Roman's long locks. "Well, don't keep me waiting for my surprise."

Roman cleared his throat. "I got offered a Head Coaching position."

"Papi that is great, Georgia Tech finally opened their eyes.!" Diosa squealed.

"W-well it is not Georgia Tech."

Diosa still excited for her husband. "Then where?"

Roman cleared his throat again. "Clemson."

Diosa jumped off Roman's lap. "As in Clemson, SC?!"

Diosa, just calm down…For the babies." Roman hoped that would work.

Diosa put her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer me…As in Clemson, SC?!"

Roman ran his hand through his hair and thought to himself this is going to be a long night. And, not the kind he had hoped for.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed last time, it means so much! This was a short chapter preparing for the storm that is about come from Diosa._


End file.
